


What if?

by TazumiHanako



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast boy gets hurt, F/M, Love Confession, OC villian - Freeform, One-Shot, Raven loves him, Sometimes a near death experience can cause sudden realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: When Beast Boy gets hurt on a mission, Raven fears he might die and might just reveal something she didn't think she would reveal to him. What happens when he happens to hear this confession?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing from the DC universe, and I wanted to write for them. This story is a one-shot, also brought over from my fan fiction account. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to check out my tumbler page for updates and more information on all of my works.

His intoxicating sent, she could remember it all too well from when she had embraced him. She had never expected him to spell so nice considering his dirty room, and the fact that he had a love for tofu, which in her opinion, reeked. All that was on her mind lately, was his smile, his eyes, and his jokes which, though she'd never admit it, were pretty funny. She didn't even mind the fact that he was green, and the color was starting to become her favorite color. She inwardly sighed as she brushed through her long black hair, which she had let grow out for the past two years. She had never thought that she would have long hair, even when she had told Starfire once, that she despised the very thought, yet, here she was, combing through all the knots and tangles that came with it. A memory suddenly popped up in her mind as she began to remember the sole reason she had grown it out.

It had been a rainy day, and the titans had decided to stay in, and play a little game of truth or dare, which was Starfire's idea. Starfire desperately wanted to play the earth game, and she eventually got everyone to agree, including an unwilling Raven.

"Friend Raven, is it not glorious that you have decided to play the game of truth and dare." Starfire exclaimed in excitement as Raven merely sighed, sneaking a quick glance at the changeling whom was busy chatting with Cyborg. Even back then, she had harbored some sort of attraction to him. Raven didn't know why, but she was drawn to him, even when his jokes were sub-par.

"Starfire, can we begin, so that I may finish reading my book?" Raven questioned the hyper alien girl as Starfire flew to a spot on the ground to begin their game.

"Who's starting anyway?" Beast boy questioned as Robin suggested that Starfire should go since it was her idea.

"Glorious, I shall begin the game of truth or dare, and I think I shall start with friend Raven, the truth or the dare?" Starfire questioned her as she pondered what to answer; she wasn't going to be a chicken and pick truth, and how bad would Starfire be. Starfire would never hurt a fly let alone dare something as humiliating as the boys. Raven then had decided what her answer would be as she game a slight smirk.

"Starfire, I pick dare." Starfire smiled widely as the gears in her head began to spin, as she thought of a good dare to give a certain empath.

"Starfire, don't be afraid to make it a bad dare." Beast boy pointed out as Raven glared at him.

"Raven, I shall dare you to kiss friend Beast boy." Starfire suggested as a certain changeling gaped as Raven blushed crimson.

"Not what I had in mind Star." Beast boy said as Cyborg laughed beside the boy.

"It's a dare, you can't get out of it now." Cyborg laughed as he slapped the boy on the back playfully.

"Starfire." Raven said as she sighed in defeat when she looked at her friends sweet expression. Starfire didn't know about her inner turmoil, and she wasn't about to make her friend worry.

Raven stood up silently as she sauntered over to Beast boy whom was sweating bullets by this point. Beast boy looked up at the empath whom merely kneeled in front of him. Beast boy was confused at first, until Raven had brought both of her hands to the sides of his face and brought him close until their lips met. Beast boy was too surprised to close his eyes as Raven kissed him. The kiss was sweet and his lips were soft as she slowly felt herself wanting more from him. Raven snapped herself out of her thoughts as she stopped the kiss and pulled away from him. His eyes stared right into hers as she backed away and flew back to her seat; pulling her hood to shield her face even more than it was. She felt embarrassed, and she couldn't even look him in the eyes, she thought she could wait till the game was over, but it was her turn, and she didn't want to be a downer.

"I believe it's my turn, so I will start by asking Cyborg, truth or dare?" Raven questioned as she regained her composure.

"Um, I guess I'll pick truth." Cyborg said hesitantly.

"Fine, um, have you ever had feelings for any girls we have met thus far." Raven decided to ask as the metal man began to think.

"I once had a tiny crush on Jinx, but I also do fine Bee very attractive." Cyborg answered as Beast boy smiled, already back to himself after the kiss had transpired. The green-skinned boy seemed to already know what Cyborg's answer would be since the two were the best of friends. It wasn't that surprising to the empath as Cyborg decided to take his turn.

"Beast boy, you know the drill." Cyborg laughed as Beast boy laughed.

"You know I don't trust you with a dare so it's got to be truth." Beast boy said as Cyborg thought for a moment as he glanced at Raven. Cyborg could tell she was pretty interested in what he would give the young changeling as a truth. Cyborg laughed inwardly as he decided on a stupid one.

"So do you prefer long hair or short on girls?" Cyborg laughed as Beast boy's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What kind of question is that?" Beast boy questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Just answer." Cyborg stated as Beast boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I love long hair on girls the most, some guys like it short cause a girls confidence is really in the hair, but I don't know, I really love the idea of being able to run my fingers through longer hair." Beast boy blushed as he answered the question.

"You didn't have to be that detailed man." Cyborg laughed as Beast boy glared at his friend.

"Long?" Raven questioned silently as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

That moment had happened so long ago, yet, she remembers every significant detail. Beast boy liked long hair, and although though that was the underlying reason to why she grew her hair out; she had also been thinking about it since they had gotten back from Tokyo. She felt that she made the right decision to grow it out; it felt right.

Raven grabbed her cloak as she threw it on before leaving her room. Beast boy had run by as she exited the room, giving her a good whiff of a new cologne he was trying. Lately, Beast boy was a bit more mature, and a part of that new attitude was wearing new cologne.

"Raven, we have to go." Beast boy shouted at the girl as she finally took notice to her communicator which was blinking.

"Right, coming." She said as she flew after him, as he changed into a raven. Raven herself found that endearing that he would change into a bird with which she had a similar name. It had taken them a bit to get to their destination, but upon getting there, they found a girl with black hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"I suppose you guys are the teen titans, puuuurrrrrfect." The girl said while purring like a cat. That's when Raven took notice of her tail and ears. The other part of her that was hard to go unnoticed was the claws that crept out of her knuckles, and looked remarkably like knives.

"I think it's time the kitty took a bit of cat nip." Beast boy said as he leapt into action.

"How reckless, some guys never learn; I'm not interested." She smiled as she held out her clawed hand as she shoved it into his stomach, causing him to spit up blood.

"Beast boy!" Raven called out in fear as a lamp-post broke from her emotions going haywire.

"Calm down Raven, you can't let your powers get out of hand." Robin told her as she nodded while glaring at the cat girl whom was getting ready to take another hit at the young changeling.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted as her hands were surrounded in black energy. She then proceeded by lifting a nearby car and getting ready to smash it on top of the girl, but she had nearly forgotten that a certain someone was still there.

"Raven, we'll get him out of there, just drop the car." shouted Cyborg as he ran to retrieve Beast boy. Raven was scared, what if they didn't make it in time, what if he died because Raven didn't drop the car. Raven's mind was spinning as she thought of the possible outcomes. No more what if's, only then and now was the only thought that ran through Raven's head as she relinquished all of her worries and dropped the car. Raven silently hoped he wasn't underneath the giant mass.

Raven flew down toward the group as she looked around for Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Where are they?" Raven questioned as she noticed as blood began to seep out from underneath the car. Another lamp-post exploded. Raven chanted her mantra and lifted the car. A car exploded. Beast boy was there as was Cyborg, but the young changeling was in worse shape. Raven tried to keep her emotions under control, but it was the toughest thing she had ever done. It was her fault they were like this, and she refused to believe it wasn't, no matter how much Robin and Starfire had insisted. Raven looked around once more, and the cat girls body was missing. The girl had gotten away, and Raven had harmed two of her friends.

Once they reached the tower and had gone to the infirmary; Raven immediately sat by Beast boy's bed, ready to begin the healing process.

"Raven, Beast boy is in worse shape, but his heart seems to be slowing down based off the monitors." Robin said as he stepped into the room. Raven's heart broke as she heard that piece of information. Her whole body began to shake as she looked at Beast boy's face, letting silent tears cascade down her face.

"No." Raven whispered as she grasped his hand and pulled it to her chest as if to make him feel her heart as it beat in her chest.

"Raven." Robin tried to say but Starfire grabbed his shoulder and shook her head as she exited the room.

"I'm so dumb, all this time, I kept telling myself it was a phase and that I'd get over those silly attractions to you. I was wrong. I guess the saying is true. You don't know what you've got till it's gone, and you may never know how much I truly care for you. I like you so much that it actually hurts, and yet I simply passed it off as a silly emotion. I want you to be ok, Beast boy. I need you to be ok, because I need you. You can be repulsive sometimes, but that's what gives you character. My own stupidity was what caused you to be in this bed, and it's my stupidity that made me hide my emotions. You may not be able to hear me, but I guess what I mean to say is I love you, Beast boy, and I don't want you to leave me alone, not yet." Raven spoke as she embraced his unconscious form. His intoxicating smell was one of the things she loved about him, and she would never believe that, that was one of the things she would smell before saying goodbye. Raven looked at him as she gently kissed his lips in a quick peck before getting ready to run away from the room before her emotions can run rampant.

"Raven..." said a voice as she felt someone's hand grab her wrist.

"Beast boy..." Raven whispered as she turned around to see that he was awake, but only barely.

"Raven, did you...?" Beast boy tried to speak as Raven hushed him before grabbing the hand that was on her wrist and holding it tight.

"Don't speak, just rest, I'm just glad you're ok." Raven said as she moved some of his hair away from his forehead which was covered in sweat.

"friend Raven, we saw, does this mean that friend Beast boy's going to be ok." Starfire spoke as she flew into the infirmary.

"I believe so, how's Cyborg doing?" Raven questioned as she smiled at Beast boy's serene expression.

"He's doing fine, friend Cyborg should wake up within the next hour, but boyfriend Robin seems to have miscalculated the results of friend Beast boy. Friend Beast boy should be just fine with the proper medical care." Starfire spoke as Raven smiled back at her alien friend. Beast boy was going to be alright, and that was all that mattered. There wasn't going to be some long tearful goodbye, he was going to be alright. Raven then remembered her confession and blushed tenfold. She had supposed that if it had not been for the miscalculation, she would have never realized her true feelings for the young changeling. She just hoped that Beast boy didn't remember her confession.

It had been two weeks since the incident, and Beast boy was much healthier then what he had been two weeks prior, but he also had a certain empath on his mind as he knocked on her door.

"Raven, can I come in?" Beast boy questioned.

"What is it?" Raven questioned as she opened her door a crack.

"I was hoping we could talk about what you said in the infirmary." Beast boy admitted, his cheeks already turning red from embarrassment. Her door immediately shut again as Beast boy began to panic, but then the door opened all the way to his surprise. He walked into her room as he saw her standing with her back to him.

"What did you want to say about it?" Raven questioned.

"Well, I may have been unconscious, but I do know that you definitely said you were in love with me. " Beast boy spoke up as Raven turned to face him.

"What I said, was a spur of the moment thing, it was only because I thought you were going to die." Raven said, to afraid to admit her own feelings to the changeling.

"That's not true Rae, and even if you told me you don't a million times, it won't stop me from loving you." Beast boy admitted as Raven gaped at him for a few seconds before regaining her senses.

"Did you just say, you love me?" She questioned.

"well it's hard not to, you are the one who kissed me two years ago, and let's just say that kiss really made me start to think about what my feelings are for you." Beast boy explained as Raven felt one of her own emotions slip as she ran to beast boy and hugged him.

"I know this isn't something I would do, but you're the only one who can make my emotions run wild like this." Raven whispered in his ear as he pushed her away to look her in the eyes.

"You're the only one that makes the beast in me run wild." Beast boy said as he closed the gap between them as they shared a chaste kiss, letting it linger for a few seconds more than when it was supposed to end.

"When you say I make the beast in you run wild, what do you mean?" Raven questioned.

"Why don't we find out?" Beast boy smirked.

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, but maybe someday down the road, our relationship just began, I'm not willing to go that fast." Raven said.

"We have a relationship?" Beast boy questioned.

"I don't think people who kiss would simply not be in a relationship." Raven scolded.

"Sorry, but you know I love you right?" Beast boy laughed.

"I love you too, Garfield Mark Logan."


End file.
